The present invention relates to a clutch for power screwdrivers with a transmission, an adjustable bit stop, and a drive shaft and with a cogwheel with cams on one face and a clutch disk with catches on one face mounted on the drive shaft.
Clutches of this type are known. German OS No. 2 427 713 for example describes a clutch for a power screwdriver. Once a limiting torque that can be set by adjusting the force of a compression spring has been attained, the clutch disengages. The screw is then tight. In practice, however, the blade of the screwdriver continues to act on the head of the screw for a while upon termination of the driving process before the operator can lift the tool. Since the pressure on the screw forces the catches on the clutch to remain engaged as long as the blade is in contact with the head of the screw, the edges of the catches collide, producing a noise that is annoying to the operator and subjecting the edges to excess wear.